Intuition
by PurplePlumPie
Summary: Vivian wacht eines Morgens in einem Wald auf, obwohl sie doch Zuhause in ihrem Zimmer sein sollte. Nicht nur das bringt sie aus der Fassung, sondern auch, dass sie auf einmal wieder ein Kind ist! Vivian hat keine Ahnung von dem Naruto-Universe, aber vielleicht kann sie die Story auf eine andere Weise beeinflussen. Slow build-up, OC


Unter meinen Händen war es feucht. Die Nässe kühlte meine Handinnenflächen. Meine Haare waren durchnässt. Bin ich etwa wieder mit nassen Haaren schlafen gegangen? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Und warum wehte der Wind? Nicht, dass der Wind nicht wehen sollte, aber warum wehte er in mein Bett? Und warum war mir so kalt?

Benommen versuchte ich mich durch die schläfrige Trägheit zu kämpfen. Es klappte nur langsam. Meine Glieder waren noch ganz steif und ich konnte mich nur mit Mühe aufrappeln. Ich setzte mich auf und stützte mich mit den Armen ab. Schlaftrunken sah ich mich um, in der Erwartung, mein Zimmer zu sehen. Die pfirsichfarbenen Wände, die beiden großen Bücherregale, die drei Fenster links von mir, aber ich sah nur grün und braun. Schlagartig fiel die Müdigkeit von mir ab und ich konnte für einen Moment nur staunen. Hatte mich jemand betäubt und mitten in der Nacht entführt, um mich in einen Wald auszusetzen? Wie hoch sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, wahrscheinlich nicht besonders hoch. Aber warum sonst würde ich mich an einem Mittwochmorgen umgeben von Bäumen wiederfinden, wenn ich doch in meinem Zimmer sein solle? Es musste ein dummer Streich sein. Wie in den Youtube-Videos, wenn die Freunde beim campen einen ihrer Freunde samt Luftmatratze in den See verfrachten. Dieser wachte dann ganz verwundert, von Wasser umgeben, auf. Das alles würde dann gefilmt und ins Internet gestellt werden damit sich die ganze Welt darüber lustig machen konnte. Vermutlich war ich Opfer eines solchen Streiches, das einzige Problem war, dass ich keine Freunde hatte, die so etwas machen würden. Ich hatte schon Freunde, nur keine guten Freunde. Vielleicht eher Bekannte.

Der Wald um mich herum war lebendig. Ich hörte es zwitschern, knarzen, kratzen, Klauen und Tatzen, die sich umherbewegten. Blätter raschelten und irgendwo schrie ein Tier. Vor Schmerz, Furcht oder Wut, ich konnte es nicht sagen. Ich rappelte mich weiter auf. Mein Pyjama war von hinten total durchnässt und meine Haare waren ein Vogelnest. Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Bürste. Meine nackten Füße gruben sich in den Schlamm unter mir. Was gebe ich wohl für ein Bild für die Kameras ab. Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. Meine Hand schwebte an meinen Augen vorbei und ich erstarrte. Konnte das sein, waren meine Hände wirklich so klein und filigran? Ich hatte schon kleine Hände, aber starke und lange Finger von dem jahrelangen Klavierspielen. Nun blickte ich an mir runter. Was mir bisher noch nicht aufgefallen war, war, dass mein Pyjama, der süße hell blaue Pyjama, mir auf einmal viel zu groß war. Der Hosensaum hing übermeine Füße und das Top hing mir am Körper wie ein Kleid. Ich krempelte mir erstmal den dreckigen matschigen Hosensaum um, so lange, bis er nur noch knapp bis zu meinen Füßen reichte. Diese waren ganz klein, was das wohl für eine Schuhgröße war?

Als ich mich wieder aufrichtete fielen mir meine blonden Locken über die Schulter. So blond waren sie schon seit mindestens 10 Jahren nicht mehr gewesen. Als Kind hatte ich goldene Engelslocken gehabt, als ich älter wurde, wurden meine Haare immer dunkler bis sie schließlich in einem dunklem Blond endeten. Merkwürdig. Es war, als wäre ich wieder ein Kind, alles schien darauf hinzudeuten, aber es konnte doch nicht sein, oder? Ich war mir auf einmal nicht mehr sicher. Physikalisch war das doch unmöglich. Mehr als unmöglich, es war undenkbar. Nie gehört von, nie vorstellbar unmöglich.

„Hallo?", fragte ich in die Leere. Meine Stimme hörte sich hoch und unschuldig in meinen Ohren an. Irgendwie komisch und fremd, aber gleichzeitig auf eine absurde Art vertraut. Ich wartete, nein hoffte, auf eine Antwort. Ich flehte auf eine Antwort, denn das würde bedeuten, dass das alles hier nur ein dummer Scherz war. Vielleicht auch eine Entführung, aber es würde eine Erklärung geben. Einen Anhaltspunkt, an den ich mich klammern konnte, damit ich nicht verrückt werden würde. Ich stand still da, 10 Minuten, eine halbe Stunde, ich wusste es nicht. Ich konnte die Zeit nicht messen. Ganz still war ich und horchte. Ich wollte keinen Ton, keine Silbe, kein Geräusch oder Rascheln verpassen.

Ich war auf einer kleinen matschigen Lichtung aufgewacht. Die Sonne stand an ihrem höchsten Punkt, es war wahrscheinlich schon Mittag. Mein Magen knurrte und zog sich zusammen. Vor Hunger oder Durst, ich konnte es nicht sagen. Aus Büchern wusste ich, dass es am wichtigsten war Wasser zu finden. Wasser bedeutete nicht verdursten, was schneller auftrat als verhungern. Wasser bedeutete Leben und vielleicht aus Zivilisation. Und Zivilisation würde ich jetzt brauchen. Denn Zivilisation bedeutete überleben und ich war mir im Moment nicht sicher, ob ich das könnte. Also lief ich los, voller neuer Hoffnungen und neuer Enttäuschungen und neuen Ängsten, die ich vorher noch nie aushalten musste.

Ich wusste nicht, in welche Richtung ich lief oder in welche Richtung ich laufen musste. Ich vertraute einfach meinem Bauchgefühl, wie so oft schon. Ich bildete mir jedenfalls ein, dass es mein Bauchgefühl war und nicht der beißende Hunger, der Stunde um Stunde wuchs. Gestern bin ich hungrig zu Bett gegangen wegen einer neuen Diät, die ich ausprobieren wollte. Ich wollte eigentlich nur zwei, vielleicht drei Kilo abnehmen. Ich fand meinen Körper okay, aber nicht schön. Ich war sportlich, nicht gertenschlank. Athletisch, aber keine Modelmaße. Seit 3 Jahren trainierte ich Krav Maga. Eigentlich hatte ich es nur angefangen, um abzunehmen. Aber der Kampfsport hatte eine Leidenschaft in mir erweckt und ich wurde süchtig. Konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören. Das Training erforderte hohe körperliche Leistungen, damit man die Punches und Kicks und die Techniken, um sich aus heiklen Situationen zu befreien, auch mit Kraft ausführen konnte. Man übte in Stresssituationen, um in den realen Situationen nicht einzufrieren. Sehnsüchtig dachte ich daran.

Mein Bauchgefühl zog mich der Sonne entgegen. Ich lief und lief und meine Füße wurden wund und ich lief und die Füße begangen zu schmerzen und ich legte eine Pause ein und lief weiter und lief und lief bis die Sonne sich gen Horizont neigte und meine Füße blutig waren und ich anhielt. Ich war dumm gewesen, wieso hatte ich mir aus dem überflüssigen Stoff nicht Verbände gebastelt? Jetzt war es zu spät, ich müsste den Weg, der noch vor mir lag, mit blutigen und wunden Füßen hinter mich bringen.

Der Boden unter mir war weich und trocken. Ich ließ mich auf meinen Po fallen und setze mich in den Schneidersitz. Kritisch beäugte ich meine Fußunterseiten. Zwischen den Wunden war das Blut getrocknet und krustig und Steine, Blätter und kleine Stöcke klebten daran. Ich traute mich gar nicht es anzufassen. Die Haut um die Wunden sah noch unspektakulär aus, aber ich wusste, dass die Wundränder morgen von einem wütendes rot sein würden, wenn ich jetzt nichts dagegen tat. Die Scheiße war, dass ich nicht viel dagegen tun konnte. Mit den Händen fuhr ich sanft über meine Füße und konnte den gröbsten Dreck loswerden. Aber gegen den Dreck in den Wunden konnte ich nichts tun. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Baum hinter mir und stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. In was war ich nur reingeraten? Ich war heute Stunden gewandert und nicht auf einen einzigen Menschen gestoßen. Wo war ich, Kanada?

Jetzt, da die Sonne untergegangen war, wurde es kalt. Ich begann zu frösteln und die Kälte biss mir ins Fleisch. Mein Pyjama bot keinen Schutz. Ich schloss die Augen, die beilschwer waren. Ich bin mir sicher, Zuhause hätte ich direkt einschlafen können. Die Hungerschmerzen, der Durst und die Kälte hielten mich wach, wie eine mahnende Erinnerung. Der Baum hinter mir bot Stabilität, aber ich konnte sie nicht zu schätzen wissen, denn kleine Steine und Äste piksten mir in den Po. Etwas kitzelte an meinem Fuß und ich musste mir direkt eine Stechmücke, Ameise, Käfer oder Spinne vorstellen, die an mir hochlief. Ich wischte mit der Hand über die Stelle, spürte aber nichts von den eingebildeten Viechern, bis auf meine kalte Haut. Die Haut am Fuß war sogar noch kälter als meine Hände. Wie gerne würde ich meine Füße unter mich ziehen, um sie zu wärmen, aber meine Sohlen hielten mich davon ab.

Mit der Sonne verließen mich auch mein Mut und meine Hoffnung. Die Nacht schürte meine Ängste und ich konnte einfach nur da Sitzen und mir die schlimmsten Szenarien vorstellen. In ein paar Tagen würden unwissende Wanderer meine ausgemergelte Leiche finden und die Polizei verständigen. In dem in der Zeitung veröffentlichten Artikel würde drin stehen, dass ich noch etwa einen halben Kilometer von einer bewohnten Hütte entfernt gewesen war. Einsam war ich verhungert und verdurstet, in übergroßen Klamotten verknotet, die sich keiner so recht erklären konnte. Mein Vater würde weinen und mein Bruder würde weinen. Meine Mutter würde ich besuchen gehen.

Die Sonne kitzelte mich, als ich aufwachte. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich eingeschlafen war, zu sehr war ich auf meine Schmerzen und Wunden konzentriert gewesen. Es war der dritte Tag, glaubte ich jedenfalls. Drei Tage seitdem ich Kontakt mit anderen Menschen gehabt hatte, drei Tage seitdem Essen oder Wasser meine Lippen passiert hatten. Meine Lippen waren spröde und aufgesprungen. Meine Haare waren verfilzt und dreckig. Dass mein Pyjama mal blau gewesen war konnte man nur noch erahnen. Meine ganzen Arme waren zerkratzt und blau, meine Beine konnten mich kaum noch tragen vor Erschöpfung, von meinen Füßen ganz zu schweigen. Ich hatte den überschüssigen Stoff der Hose um sie gewickelt, aber die Wunden hatten sich entzündet und die Kruste war von einer ekligen gelb-grünen Farbe. Bestimmt war Eiter drunter. Eine gute Sache gab es, die Hungerschmerzen hatten aufgehört und Durst hatte ich auch nicht mehr. Dafür war mir schwindelig und ich schien das Gleichgewicht immer wieder zu verlieren. Wärmer war es auch geworden.

Ich stand auf und wiederstand dem Drang mich zu strecken. Das würde die Schmerzen nur verschlimmern. Vorsichtig setzte ich Fuß vor Fuß und bahnte mir einen Weg durch das Dickicht. Mit den Händen bog ich kleine Büsche beiseite. Die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen, aber ich spürte, dass es ein warmer Tag werden würde.

Am zweiten Tag war mir aufgefallen, dass die Bäume immer größer wurden und sich immer höher über mich türmten. Ihre ausladenden Äste spendeten Schatten, wenn die Sonne auf mich nieder brannte. Auch der Abstand zwischen den Bäumen wurde immer breiter. Der Boden war von weichem Moos bedeckt.

Auch heute lief ich und lief und lief immer langsamer und musste immer mehr Pausen einlegen. Bei der dritten Pause begann ich es zu hören. Ein Rauschen, ein Plätschern und leises gurgeln. Wasser, es musste nah sein. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf. Meine Beine und Füßen schmerzten und mir wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Aber ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Ich musste stark sein. Meine kurzen Beine trugen mich in Richtung des Geräuschs. Ich sah nicht wohin ich lief und vertraute nur auf meinen Instinkt. Ich sehnte mich danach, dass süßes Wasser meine Lippen berührte und meinen Hals benetzte. Ich sehnte mich danach Dreck wegzuwaschen. Ich sehnte mich nach Hoffnung und neuem Mut. Das trieb mich an, als ich mich weiter kämpfte. Ich fühlte mich komisch leicht und komisch hoffnungsvoll. Ich setzte Fuß vor Fuß, ignorierte die Schmerzen und brach schließlich durch eine Baumreihe.

Ich hatte Glück gehabt. Die Stelle, an der ich den Fluss gefunden hatte, war seicht und flach. Das Ufer war steinig. Die grauen Steine glänzten in der Sonne und der Fluss sprudelte und spiegelte den Himmel über sich wieder. Ich hätte vor Freude geschrien, aber meine Kehle war zu trocken und zu rau. Vorsichtig bahnte ich mir einen Weg zum Ufer über die Steine. Auf einen großen Felsen setzte ich mich und nahm die Bandagen ab. So streckte ich die Füße ins Wasser. Bald darauf kniete ich mich dazu und streckte den Kopf ins Wasser. Der Fluss war kalt, kühl, erfrischend und gab mir das beste Gefühl, das ich je hatte. Ich wusch meine Haare so gut es ging, wusch meine Füße und die Bandagen. Aber vor allem trank ich, bis mein Bauch prall war und ich nicht mehr konnte. Nicht mal die Übelkeit konnte mich davon abhalten.

Ich wusste, dass es riskant war. Ich hatte gelesen, dass man Wasser eigentlich erst reinigen musste, bevor man es trank und dass Bakterien darin sein konnten, die durch meine Wunden an den Füßen in meinen Körper hätten eindringen können. Aber woher hätte ich das wissen sollen, ob das Wasser sicher war oder nicht? Ich konnte mir so viel Vorsicht in dieser Situation einfach nicht leisten. Ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, ich war froh, dass ich überhaupt Wasser gefunden hatte. Ich hatte Angst, dass ich anfangen müsste meine eigene Pisse zu trinken. Ich war kurz davor gewesen. Der Fluss war meine Rettung.

Als ich meine Kleidung und mich wusch hatte ich Angst, dass mich jemand sehen würde, meinen nackten Kinderköper. Aber mir war der Gedanke sofort peinlich. Wenn mich jemand sehen sollte, sollte ich froh sein. Das bedeutete nämlich, dass ich andere Menschen gefunden hatte. Außerdem hatte ich nicht mehr meine Rundungen. Mein normaler Körper hatte gebärfreudige Hüften, einen flachen Bauch, einen trainierten Hintern und Brüste, die nicht übermäßig groß waren, aber auch nicht zu klein. Ich hätte eigentlich zufrieden seien sollen. Wie komisch wir Menschen nur sind. Mein Kinderkörper war eigentlich gut gefüllt gewesen, vielleicht etwas mollig. Aber durch das Hungern stachen meine Rippen hervor und mein Bauch war eingesunken. Ich wollte gar nicht mein Gesicht sehen. Eingefallene Wagen und dunkle Augenringe hatten in einem Kindergesicht nichts zu suchen. Kindergesichter sollen Pausbacken haben und strahlende Augen, Augen, die neugierig auf die Welt waren und noch nicht ihre hässliche Seite gesehen haben. Ich bin mir sicher, obwohl ich den Körper eines Kindes hatte, absurder Gedanke, waren meine Augen alt und erschöpft und müde und hatten nicht nur einmal das hässliche Gesicht der Welt gesehen. Auch wenn ich es mit Lächeln und Lachen und Strahlen überspielen würde. Musste.

Ich lag auf den Ufersteinen, nackt, und ließ die Sonne meine Haut aufwärmen. Meine nassen Kleider und notdürftige Bandagen lagen neben mir und trockneten. Ich beobachtete die Wolken, die an mir vorbei zogen. Es waren weiße fluffige Wolken, die lustige Gestalten annahmen. Das eine sah aus wie ein Messer, das andere wie ein Stirnband. Ich glaube, die nächste war ein Frosch, vielleicht eine Kröte? Ich schloss meine Augen und ließ meine Gedanken wandern. Ich musste schnell aus diesem Wald rauskommen, denn sonst würde ich verhungern. Ich kannte mich nicht mit Pflanzen aus, ich wusste nicht, welche man ohne Gefahr essen konnte und welche nicht. Ich konnte kein Feuer machen. Irgendwann würden die Nächte mich umbringen. Und vor allem, ich konnte kein Fisch fangen oder Tier töten. Moralisch gesehen, seit drei Jahren war ich nun schon Vegetarier und nicht mal im Angesicht des Todes, wortwörtlich, würde ich ein Tier umbringen. Ich könnte auch gar nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde ich es direkt wieder auskotzen, schon allein an den Gedanken von Fleisch wurde mir übel.

Ich spürte wie die Sonne langsam schwächer wurde. Ich wusste nicht, wo die Zeit geblieben war, ich muss eingeschlafen sein oder mich in Gedanken verloren haben. Wer weiß das schon, ich nicht. Heute Nacht würde ich hier schlafen und morgen müsste ich dann entscheiden, wie es weiter gehen würde. Ich suchte mir einen Platz zu schlafen, weg von den Steinen, auf denen ich lag. Auch wenn sie immer noch schön warm waren. Ich zog meine inzwischen trockenen Klamotten an und bandagierte mir wieder meine Füße. Weiter hinten, bei den Bäumen, fand ich einen Fleck, der ganz gemütlich aussah. Er bestand aus Moos und Blättern. Ich legte mich hin und das erste Mal, in was mir vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, Ewigkeit, kann etwas für immer sein, lag ich gemütlich.

Diese Nacht plagten mich Gedanken und Ängste und hielten mich vom Schlafen hab. Die körperlichen Schmerzen waren irgendwann im Laufe des Tages in den Hintergrund gerückt. Meine Angst hielt mich vom Schlafen ab. Ich hatte Angst für immer in diesem Wald bleiben zu müssen, ich hatte Angst nie wieder einen anderen Menschen zu Gesicht zu bekommen, ich hatte Angst nichts zu essen zu finden, ich hatte Angst aufzugeben, ich hatte Angst in die falsche Richtung zu laufen, auch wenn ich nicht falsch von richtig unterscheiden konnte, aber komischerweise hatte ich keine Angst zu sterben. Der Tod war nicht das, was mir Angst einflößte, es war das, was ich verpassen würde. Ich hatte Angst mein Leben zu verpassen und Angst, dass mich meine Angst davon abhalten würde zu leben. In letzter Zeit dachte ich oft über das Sterben nach, dass man es nicht kontrollieren konnte, nicht wirklich, dass es doch in jedem Menschen einen Selbsterhaltungstrieb geben musste, und die ultimative Frage, die so alt ist wie die Menschheit selbst, was ist nach dem Tod?

Als ich einschlief war die Nacht nicht mehr Nacht, die Sonne lugte schon hinter dem Horizont hervor. Und als ich aufwachte, was es nicht die Sonne oder die Vögel, die mich weckten, sondern ein Schnaufen, ein Kitzeln. Ich schlug langsam meine Augen auf, auch wenn es mir schwer fiel und ich sie am liebsten geschlossen gelassen hätte. Vor mir, oder eher über mir war eine große Gestalt. Das Licht fiel so, dass ich nur dunkle Umrisse erkennen konnte, aber das reichte aus. Ich wurde ganz still und versuchte meinen Atem so leise und unauffällig wie möglich zu machen. Eine riesige Raubkatze beschnupperte mich. Meine Augen hätten getränt, wenn ich noch genug Flüssigkeit oder Kraft in mir gehabt hätte, um zu weinen. Also verhungerte ich nicht, ich wurde Katzenfutter. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Tage machten sich bemerkbar und ich unterdrückte einen trockenen Schluchzer. So würde es also zu Ende gehen, so sah mein Tod aus, der Todesengel, der mich holen würde. Ich schloss die Augen.

Zu meiner Überraschung biss die große Katze mich nicht, sondern leckte meine Hand und trottete davon. Ich stand also nicht auf der Speisekarte. Ich war erleichtert, aber irgendwie war ich auch enttäuscht. Die Katze hätte es schnell gemacht, stattdessen musste ich jetzt wochenlang dahin siechen bevor es vorbei war. Ich stand auf und wollte gleich wieder zurück fallen. Mein Körper füllte sich so schwer an und mein Kopf so leicht. Mein Blickfeld hatte verschwommene Ränder und alles wirkte wie in Watte gepackt. Ich wusste nicht, ob es an der Erschöpfung, dem Hunger oder dem Schlafmangel lag. Vielleicht ein bisschen von allem. Ich torkelte wie eine Betrunkene zum Fluss und trank wieder so viel wie ich nur irgend konnte. Ich fühlte wie das Wasser begann meinen Magen auszudehnen und hörte wie es gluckerte, als es auf die leeren Wände meines Inneren traf. Irgendwie befriedigend und ungenügend zugleich.

Ich stand vor einer Entscheidung, Flussaufwärts oder Flussabwärts. Richtung Quelle oder Richtung Meer. Wo würde ich am ehesten auf Zivilisation treffen? Flussaufwärts könnte anstrengend werden, vor allem wenn es bergauf ging. Ich hatte mich eigentlich schon entschieden, bevor ich mir die Frage gestellt hatte. Meine beste Chance war Flussabwärts. Die Begegnung mit der Raubkatze hatte mir neuen Mut und Lebenswillen eingeflößt. Ich musste durchhalten, ich würde nicht aufgeben, auch wenn mein Körper nach einer Pause schrie, noch bevor ich losgelaufen war.

Also lief ich los und lief und lief an dem Fluss entlang und beobachtete die Sonne, wie sie langsam aufging und lief, auch wenn meine Füße mich umbrachten und lief durch den Mittag hindurch bis ich es hörte. Ich blieb stehen und was ganz still. Hatte ich mich verhört, es war auf einmal wieder so ruhig. Bildete ich mir schon Sachen ein? Waren es vielleicht Halluzinationen? Ich hatte mal einen Freund, der so wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte, dass er halluzinierte. Doch da, schon wieder, es waren Stimmen. Sie Sprachen kein Deutsch, Englisch oder Französisch, was ich verstand und selbst gut reden konnte. Es hörte sich eher asiatisch an. Alle Vorsicht beiseite geschmissen stolperte ich vom Fluss weg und auf diese Stimmen zu. Ich fragte mich nicht, warum ich asiatische Stimmen hörte, wenn ich ja eigentlich in Deutschland sein sollte, oder dass es echt dumm war einfach so die Deckung aufzugeben, denn ich wusste ja nicht, wie die Besitzer dieser Stimmen mir gesonnen waren. In diesem Moment, in dieser Sekunde hatte ich alles vergessen, mein Instinkt übernahm für mein überfordertes Gehirn und ich torkelte weiter, wie eine Ertrinkende auf ihren Rettungsreifen zu. Die Steine schnitten mir in meine Fußsohlen, durch die Verbände hindurch, ich lief gegen die Bäume und stieß an Äste und nach, was mir vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, Ewigkeit, Ewigkeit, Ewigkeit, war ich fast da. Die Stimmen wurden lauter und verstummten dann völlig. Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, waren sie weg? Ich versuchte mich zu beeilen und brach durch die Bäume auf eine Lichtung.

Wie erstarrt stand ich da, konnte nichts tun, mich nicht regen und nicht reden, kaum atmen und nur starren und gucken und dann sackte es. Vor mir standen drei Kinder, am Rande zur Pubertät, vor ihnen ein großer Typ mit weißen Haaren. Ich registrierte ihre Kampfhaltung und die gezückten Messer nur unterbewusst. Vor Erleichterung, Erleichterung, Erleichterung, Erleichterung viel ich auf die Knie und Tränen kullerten über meine Wangen, Wangen, Wangen, Wangen. Ich schluchzte und vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen. Meine Haare, die wieder als blond zu erkennen waren, vielen mir über die Schulter. Und ich konnte nur schluchzen und kaum atmen, denn ich war gerettet, gerettet, gerettet, gerettet.

Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter. Ich schreckte zurück und fiel nach hinten um. Mit großen Augen starrte ich den Mann vor mir an. Er war riesig, aber ich wusste nicht, ob er riesig war, weil ich winzig war oder ob er riesig war, weil er riesig war. Er musterte mich und sah mich eindringlich an, evaluierte mich. Nach einem Moment der Reglosigkeit grinste er mich breit an und bot mir seine Hand an. Auch ich musterte ihn, konnte mir aber keine Details behalten. Dann starrte ich seine Hand an. Eine Hand, eine menschliche Hand, eine echte Hand. Ich strecke meine kleine zerkratze Hand aus und der Mann zog mich auf meine Füße.

Es lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass alle Anspannung, jegliche Art von dem Antrieb, der mich zum Überleben zwang, von mir abfiel. Schmerzen, von meinen Füßen ausgehend, schossen durch meine Beine und dann durch den ganzen Körper. Ich verzog mein Gesicht in eine schmerzverzerrte Grimasse und stöhnte auf. Ich musste, musste sofort, das Gewicht von meinen Füßen nehmen. Ich brach zusammen, ließ mich fallen, und landete zurück auf meinem Po. Ich starrte den Mann vor mir ängstlich an. Ich sah nicht, wie er seine Waffe wegsteckte, sah nicht sein Stirnband, dass anders war, als das von den Kindern, sah nicht, dass seine Stirn sich in Falten legte, sah, wie er sich zu mir kniete.

„ _He Kleine, was ist denn los? Wie heißt du?_ ", fragte es mich, wieder in dieser asiatischen Sprache, die mir vage bekannt vorkam, ich aber jetzt nicht zuordnen konnte. Alles was ich konnte war, zurück zu gucken, verständnislos.

„ _Ich heiße Jiraiya. Wer bist du und woher kommst du?_ ", wieder redete der Typ auf mich ein. Ich verstand nichts. Ich glaube aber, dass er seinen Namen gesagt hat, auch wenn ich ihn nicht in dem Gewirr aus fremden Worten ausfindig machen konnte. Mit fielen die roten Markierungen in seinem Gesicht erst jetzt auf.

„Vivian", sagte ich und zeigte dabei auf mich. Meine Hand zitterte, meine Stimme zitterte, bald würde mein Körper zittern. Der Körper, der eigentlich nicht meiner war, es lange nicht mehr gewesen ist.

„ _Vivian_ ", wiederholte der Man und sprach meinen Namen mit einem komischen Akzent aus. Es kam mir bekannt vor. Als ich studierte hatte ich die Chance ein Auslandssemester zu machen. Ich habe meines in Japan gemacht, um die Sprach besser kennenzulernen. Es hatte nicht viel gebracht, ich konnte nur eine Handvoll Wörter und ein paar Phrasen danach. Die Erfahrung war trotzdem schön.

„ _Sensei, was ist mit ihr los, wer ist sie_?", fragte eine jugendliche Stimme. Ich regte mich etwas, um die Person zu sehen. Ein Kind mit Stirnband und blonden Haaren. Er war schön, würde in seinen späteren Jahren bestimmt ein Hingucker werden. Hinter ihm standen zwei weitere Jungen.

„ _Wo hast du dich verletzt?_ ", fragte der Mann schon wieder. Ich wusste nicht, was er von mir wollte, was ich sagen wollte. Ich war noch nie in so einer Situation, ich kannte keine passenden japanischen Wörter, es waren sowieso nur so wenige in meinem Wortschatz. Ich starrte auf den Boden.

„ _Vielleicht versteht sie Sie nicht, Sensei_ ", sagte ein anderer Junge.

„ _Oder sie steht unter Schock, sie sieht aus, als wäre sie mindestens ein paar Tage im Wald unterwegs gewesen_ ", antwortete der Mann. Ich verstand zwar nicht, über was sie sich unterhielten, aber das Wort Sensei kannte ich. Vielleicht war er ihr Lehrer? Aber warum waren sie dann hier draußen im Wald? Vielleicht hatten sie sich auch verirrt?

„ _Es sind ihre Füße, sie sind bandagiert_ ", sagte der Erste. Ich fühlte mit einem Mal eine warme Hand an dem oberen Teil meines Fußes. Die Berührung kam so plötzlich und überraschen, dass ich einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß und zurückweichen wollte, weg von dieser Person vor mir. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, irgendetwas war falsch hier. Wieso sprachen die Japanisch? Der Mann ließ meinen Fuß nicht los und vereitelte so den lächerlichen Fluchtversuch. Ich kam mir mit einem Mal so ausgeliefert vor. So verletzlich, dabei sollte das hier meine Rettung sein, ich sollte diesen Leuten erklären können, was los ist.

„Ich weiß jetzt nicht was hier los ist, aber sprecht ihr deutsch? Do you speak english? Parlez-vous français? Hablas alemán?", mehr Sprachen konnte ich nun wirklich nicht. Der komische Mann vor mir blickte scharf auf und musterte mich mit neuem Misstrauen. Wieder wurde ich evaluiert.

„ _Sie trägt keine Waffen mit sich und sieht ziemlich erschöpft aus. Sie stellt keine Gefahr dar, aber vielleicht ist das eine Falle, seid wachsam. Und nun zu dir. Ich werde dich umbringen müssen und vielleicht muss ich dich vorher noch foltern_ ", den erste Teil sprach er über seine Schulter hinweg, der zweite Teil war an mich gerichtet. Ich starrte ihn unverwandt an, das Unverständnis war mir wahrscheinlich anzusehen. Eine Enttäuschung machte sich in mir breit, wie ich sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Die Lasten, die von mir gefallen waren, häuften sich wieder auf meine Schultern und neue Tränen begannen sich in meinen Augen zu sammeln.

„ _Sensei, das können sie doch nicht tun!_ ", kam de empörte Aufschrei von den drei Kindern hinter ihm.

„ _Keine Sorge, ich wollte nur testen, ob sie mich verstehen kann, offensichtlich nicht"_ , antwortete er in ruhiger Stimme. Dann zog er meine Füße, und damit mich mit, näher zu ihm. Sanft, unerwartet sanft, wickelte er meine provisorischen Bandagen von meinen Füßen. Es tat weh, der Stoff klebte an der Kruste und so öffneten sich auch ein paar meiner Wunden. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. Als die Bandagen ganz ab waren, hörte ich ein aufkeuchen hinter dem Typen. Ich registrierte es kaum. Kritisch musterte der Weißhaarige meine Fußsohlen.

„ _Das sieht nicht so gut aus, Vivian_ ", sagte er an mich gerichtet. Ich verstand nur meinen Namen, aber ich konnte erahnen, was er gesagt hat. Ich wusste wie meine Füße aussahen, verkrustet, eitrig und dreckig.

„ _Ich werde die Wunden säubern und neu einwickeln, aber da muss nochmal jemand im Krankenhaus drüber gucken, alles klar?_ ", wieder redete er mit mir, aber ich glaubte er tat es nur, um mich nicht zu erschrecken und mich zu beruhigen. Die nächsten 10 Minuten ließ der Riese Wasser über meine Sohlen laufen und bandagierte sie mit richtigem Verbandmaterial ein. Danach richtete er sich auf und ging zu den Jungs rüber. Er redete kurz mit ihnen. Ich verstand wieder nichts.

Ich sah mich um. Die Lichtung war klein, das Gras war weich und trocken. Weiter hinten waren Zelte aufgebaut und ich konnte eine Feuerstelle erkennen. Mein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Vor Hunger, ohne Zweifel. Als es nichts mehr Neues zu sehen gab betrachtete ich die kleine Gruppe. Der blonde Junge war vielleicht 10, die anderen beiden waren älter, ihr Sensei war groß und hatte weißes Haar. Er sollte alt wirken, aber stattdessen stand er da wie eine große unerschütterliche Statur. Für manch einen vermag dies Schutz auszudrücken, vielleicht für jemanden, der ihn kannte, für mich wirkte seine Erscheinung nur angsterregend. Nach einer kurzen Weile löste sich die Gruppe auf. Die Jungs begannen die Zelte abzubauen. Der Mann kam wieder auf mich zu und kniete sich vor mich nieder.

„ _Wir bauen ab und nehmen dich mit nach Konoha, das ist nur etwa eine viertel Stunde von hier. Ich werde dich tragen, du kannst wohl kaum auf diesen Füßen laufen_ ", er erklärte mir vermutlich, was er als nächstes tun würde, aber wie vorhin verstand ich nichts. Es wurde langsam frustrierend. Er kam auf mich zu und drehte sich um, bot mir einen Rücken an. Huckepack? Ich krabbelte auf ihn zu und legte meine Hände um seinen Hals. Er packte meine Beine und richtete sich schon auf. Von hier oben wirkte alles nicht mehr so groß und furchteinflößend. Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und das gemächliche Schaukeln beruhigte mich und machte mich ganz schläfrig. Hoffentlich würde sich dieses Schlamassel aufklären. Hoffentlich kam ich bald nach Hause.


End file.
